Let me speak, Shin-chan
by xshirochan10
Summary: Midorima and Takao might or might not have feelings for each other, without the other one knowing about it. How will their story turn out to be when they finally confess what they feel, and when Kise and Aomine get involved as well? MidoTaka and side AoKise


this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind, and I hope I stayed in character with these four, please tell me what you thought of it, if you don't mind sharing your thoughts c:

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. ^^ enjoy~

It was Saturday afternoon and there was no basketball match, when Takao walked through the streets, having nothing in mind, just thinking about life. Wondering why the city was that empty, why there weren't any people outside, enjoying the day. Then, all of a sudden, it started raining. And it was no rain which starts off, being all light, no; it started to rain as if there were lives depending on it. Not carrying an umbrella with him, Takao saved himself into the next best shop, which was an empty supermarket. He sighed. Now he understood why Midorima didn't want to accompany him into the city. His horoscope must've told him about the rain already this morning. Usually, they spent a lot of time together, even on the days when they didn't have to play basketball or go to school. It had become a routine already, and Takao had to admit; it was getting harder for him every day. Seeing Midorima all the time, and being forced not to look at him the way he wanted to was a difficult task for him since his feelings for his friend grew stronger very minute they spent together. But still, he loved being with him too much to ever give that up.

"Oh c'mon, Aominecchi, not that, let's take the other one~" Takao, who was staring at some chopsticks on a shelf, raised his head, suddenly breathing more quietly. That voice he just heard…was that…Kise Ryota? The raven-haired boy looked around him, all carefully. Then, he saw someone. Leaning on a wall, running through his own, dark blue hair and having an annoyed look on his face, Aomine Daiki was replying to what the other guy just said. Takao couldn't hear the exact words but it was something like "Do whatever you want, Kise, just hurry up already."

"Ehh~ Aominecchi, don't be like that, it's our anniversary dinner you're talking about~"

Takao's eyes went wide.

"So?"

"Aominecchi! Don't be that cruel to me; I know it's important to you, too!"

Thanks to his own hawk's eyes, Takao could see the dark haired guy blush. Were…those two…were they going out? Kise and Aomine…were they a couple? Takao's thoughts were interrupted by another voice. This time way louder, closer.

He looked up, and looked straight into a blond guy's eyes.

"Whoa." He just said, surprised, and just realized that he was kind of hiding behind a shelf with sweets.

"Aren't you...Takao Kazunari? That guy from Midorimacchi's team?" Kise asked surprised. He was wearing casual clothes, apparently he did not have a match today either. Now that he was looking at him, Takao realized that the pretty boy from the Generation of Miracles was wearing a black jacket with red letters on it. Could that be…? Kise turned around to look for the other boy, and Takao could see, that the jacket he was wearing, was nothing else than Aomine's. Those were definitely the Gakuen letters. Why was Kise wearing Aomine's clothes?

"Hello?"

"Oh! Uh…yes. Yes, I am."

Takao was confused. Could it really be that those two were going out?

Kise seemed to get quite impatient and turned around to look for the boy he was with.

"Aominecchi, look who's here~!"

The slightly taller boy appeared, clearly not too happy about meeting someone out here. Was he…embarrassed?

"…Kise? Who is that?"

"Ehhh~ But that's Takao, Midorimacchi's friend! How can you forget about that?"

"Can we leave? We're finished in here, I want to go home." He looked bored, but still embarrassed. Was he unhappy about being seen with Kise in public?

"Awww~ alright then, see you around, Takao! And say hello to Midorimacchi from me! Tell him, I don't like my texts to be replied with just 'Die.', that's mean."

"Uhm…sure…" Takao didn't even understand what just happened but his eyes followed the two of them, as they left the shop.

Kise then just waved with his right hand once, before taking his arm down, carefully touching his friend's hand.

"Kise…" was the last thing for Takao to hear before the two former Generation of Miracles players left the building, into the rain.

xxx

He rang the door bell. Once. Twice. "Oh are you serious, Shin-chan?" he mumbled. After waiting for five straight minutes, the door was finally opened.

"It's raining, Shin-chan. You could have answered the door earlier. May I come in?"

"Why are you here, Takao?" Midorima's green eyes already looked annoyed, as he looked down on his teammate.

"Why wouldn't I be hear, Shin-chan?" Takao, draining of rain, pushed himself into the house, without waiting for another answer. He went straight into the kitchen, taking food out of the refrigerator, and started preparing sandwiches for him and Midorima.

"What are you doing, Takao?" asked the green haired, tall boy who followed his clearly smaller friend into the kitchen. His back turned to Midorima; Takao couldn't hold back his smile. He loved the way Shin-chan pronounced his name. Even when he was angry, or annoyed, every time he said 'Takao', it was like heaven for him. Midorima just was too cute.

"Takao!"

"Uhm, sorry Shin-chan, you don't happen to have a towel for me?"

"You're such a pain in the ass, Takao. Now what are you doing here?"

"Aww Shin-chan, don't be so rude to me, okay? I'm just making you dinner, I'm sure you haven't eaten yet!" Takao smiled at Midorima, whose eyes went small for a second but then it was like he thought 'Oh well, he won't leave anyways, so you might as well let him make food.'. He turned around and left the room, just to come back a few seconds later, throwing a towel at the dark haired boy.

Still not leaving his spot at the door, Midorima watched Takao, as he tried drying his wet hair by totally messing it up with the towel. Takao was so stupid. Now his hair was ruined. He looked ridiculous. But…even though Midorima would never actually admit it…he did think it was cute as hell. He thought about it. When Takao arrived at his house today, Midorima was both shocked, and relieved. He hadn't seen him in a day…and he already missed him. He didn't like Takao very much, or at least that was what he preferred to tell himself. He was annoying. And he was always making fun of him. And there would be so many more reasons for Midorima to not like him. But...in the end...all those things..didn't matter. Because if he was being honest; he loved the way Takao was always teasing him. The way he said 'Shin-chan' was making him feel all warm inside and being with him, actually made him happy. It wasn't easy though. Being around him all day. For Takao it was. But he probably didn't have those feelings.. After spending every day with him, it didn't take him long to realize, that the feelings he had for his teammate...were not 'normal'. But–

"Shin-chan? You listening to me?" Midorima was dragged out of his thoughts. He managed to tear his eyes away from Takao's messy hair.

"Uh..."

"Of course you aren't. What were you thinking about? _Who_ were you thinking about, ehh~?"

"Finish dinner already, Takao, I'm hungry." The green haired boy turned around and left the room, he went into the living room, picking his book up and started reading, as Takao came in just a minute after him, carrying the food and putting it in front of his friend.

"You know...I met Aomine and Kise today."

"...sandwiches? Really, Takao?"

"Stop complaining, Shin-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao."

"So–"

"I said shut up. I want to read."

Takao sighed. He looked around. Midorima's parents weren't around. As always. Then he cautiously took a look at his friend. He looked like he always did. Green hair, glasses, and his fingers taped. Takao wondered...would he take off that tape if he was to touch him? He sighed again. It was all so much easier for Midorima. While Takao got nervous every time he came near his friend, Midorima kept insulting him, keeping his distance. He didn't like Takao, at least not in the way he'd like him to.  
And why did he have to be so damn cute? Just looking at the boy with the green hair made him smile. The way he was turning the pages of the book he was reading, the concentrated look on his face. His beautiful face. Takao sighed for a third time.

"Oh cut the crap, Takao, enough with the sighing! It's annoying, I can't read my book like that."

"I'm sorry Shin-chan. I'm bored."

"Go home then."

"It's still raining. And my clothes aren't even dry yet."

"Dammit Takao." Midorima said, as he got up and disappeared into another room. He came back two minutes after that, and in his hand, he was holding a stack of clothes.

"You can't go home in that weather. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous, Shin-chan? Are you afraid someone's gonna do something to me?" Takao raised one eyebrow.

"No. But we have a match next week, and we can't afford you being sick."

"So cruel, Shin-chan. So you want me to sleep here, huh?"

Midorima just threw the clothes at him. "Take a shower."

xxx

Takao ended up sleeping on Midorima's floor. Waking up with backaches, the silence was confusing him.

"Shin-chan?"

No answer.

"Shiiiiiiin-chaaaan, c'mon out, where are you hiding?" Takao looked around him. His friend's glasses were gone, and all there was left, was the green haired boy's phone. Without thinking, Takao took it and saw a message. It was already opened, so he read it.

"Midorimacchi, when are you finally gonna make your move, huh~? We met your friend yesterday, he seemed a little lost, all alone, you know~? Talk to you soon~!"

…making his move? To do what?

"Takao." The shorter boy let go of the phone in shock. "Why are you reading my messages?"

xxx

"Oh come on, Shin-chan, you can't still be mad at me, can you?!" Takao had to speed up his steps to be as fast as his friend. They were walking along a street, their eyes fixed on the ground. At least Takao's was.

"I am not mad."

"Ehhh, sure you are!"

Midorima looked down on the other boy and just raised one eyebrow. Then he sighed. Takao just looked really adorable, while trying to keep up with him, and looking up to him, being all sorry.

"Oh my, look who's there~!"

Midorima stopped walking. Takao looked even more confused than before. And more adorable than before…but of course that was nothing, the taller boy would ever admit.

"Again? You have got to be kidding me, Kise." The deep voice sounded quite annoyed – as always – and the look on Aomine's face didn't show anything other than boredom either.

"Awww~ Aominecchi, don't be mean, c'mon it's just Midorimacchi and his friend! Nice to meet you, again, Takao!"

"Again?" Midorima looked confused.

"Ehhh? He didn't tell you?"

Kise looked hurt. He threw Takao a disappointed look.

"Heeey, Shin-chan, I did tell you though."

" Ehh~ oh well, it doesn't matter anyways. May I talk to you for a second, Midorimacchi~?"

Aomine raised one eyebrow and looked away, on the floor.

"If you insist."  
"Uh-huh, c'mon, we'll talk over there~" Kise took the arm of his former teammate and dragged him away from the other two boys.

Aomine sighed. Takao didn't know what to do or say.

"He keeps texting him."

"Huh? What? Who?" Takao was clearly confused. What was the other guy talking about?

"Kise. He keeps sending Midorima messages. Seems like, he doesn't get it. He does not get that Kise is mine alone."

"Uhh…" Takao didn't know if he should tell him about the message he read earlier…he didn't even know what it meant…

"I mean, we all know Midorima's gay. Every time I try to talk to Kise about it, he says he just wants to help him…but I don't know anymore…"

"Wait. He is what?" Takao stopped breathing. _What_ had that guy just said?! Could it be…that Takao never realized something about his friend? That he was actually…

"He is gay. Wait, you didn't know that?" Aomine suddenly looked amused. Was he laughing at Takao?

"Uhm…I…"

"Well, you do not have to worry about him stealing a girl from you then."

"Oh. I…" Takao lost his voice. "Actually..." he tried. He cleared his throat. "You know…Shin-chan…he received a message from…Kise. This morning."

If Aomine didn't listen to him until now, starting this second, he definitely was. Takao had his full attention.

"He…he said something about Shin-chan…having to make 'his move'…" Takao tried to smile. He failed.

"To what? And what is that supposed to mean?!"

Takao started to feel bad. He could see that Aomine – as cold as he might seem – really cared about Kise.

"I…I don't know…" The taller boy threw him an angry look. "I-I'm sorry!" He made a choice. "But...uh… I don't think Kise would want anything…from Shin-chan." _'At least that would be devastating…for me.'_, he continued his sentence in his mind.

"Oh and why would that be 'devastating' for you?" Takao suddenly raised his head. Did…he just say that…out loud? "You're into girls…right?"

"Uh…"

"Oh."

"I- I think I might have to talk to Shin-chan…about…that."

Takao dared to look at Aomine for once more. Did he just seriously have that kind of conversation with the basketball genius? With one of Shin-chan's former teammates…who didn't even know his name? Did that guy just seriously tell him that Midorima…was gay? That he was afraid…he'd start something…with Kise? Takao let go of breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Aomine turned his back to Takao. It was obvious that he didn't care about the raven haired boy's problems. But also, you could see the relief on his face.

xxx

When Kise was finished talking to Midorima, he smiled at Takao once more and then went over to Aomine, whose back was still turned to the others, and whispered something into his ear. To do that, he had to stretch his body and go on the tip of his toe. Takao couldn't keep his smile. They did look really cute together.

"What are you all happy about?" Midorima's face didn't show any movement. The smaller boy rolled his eyes. And then he remembered what he had promised himself while talking to Aomine.

"Hey, Shin-chan…?"

"Come on, Takao, let's go somewhere." Takao raised his head to look at his friend.

"Somewhere? Where are you planning to go, Shin-chan?"

No answer. Takao sighed and followed his friend.

As they arrived in a park, Midorima stopped walking. He sat down on a bench.

"Uh…you okay, Shin-chan?"

"Yes. I have to talk to you about something, Taka–"

"Me first. When…when I talked to Aomine today…he said…that he is worried." Takao tried looking at the greed haired boy. Soon he looked away. "He's worried…that you might have…uhm…feelings for…Kise."

"What?!" Midorima blushed. Did that mean…Aomine was right? Takao started to sweat. His hands were shaking. Should he…tell him?

"Well, I don't know if it's true…but I have to say; I would indeed be quite jealous, Shin-chan."

Midorima turned his head to look at Takao. The expression on the dark haired boy's face was torn between grinning and being serious. What was he saying?

Right when he wanted to reply, someone stepped in front of them.

"Hiii~ could I borrow Takao for a second?" A girl looked right at them. Although Midorima realized that she was trying not to look into his eyes, like he was some dangerous animal, she seemed pretty convinced that she would have her will.

"Uh…I…will be right back, Shin-chan…"

And then the two of them already left. Midorima couldn't hear what they were saying, he just saw the girl throwing her hair behind her shoulder and shamelessly smiling at Takao in a manner that expressed nothing else than interest. Midorima's stomach suddenly hurt.

"…Shin-chan?" Midorima looked up again. The girl was gone, and Takao was standing right in front of him. "We're going somewhere else, Takao." He stood up and left the park. When he finally stopped, they were standing in front of the gym where they usually had basketball practice. Just that today, the whole school was empty, no one was around.

"What I wanted to say…I –"

"Takao…"

"Let me speak, Shin-chan. I –"

"Takao."

"What is it, Shin-chan?"

"You said…you would be jealous, if I would have feelings for Kise. Which, by the way, is the most ridiculous thing, I heard today. And you have already talked a lot."

"Ehhh, that's mean, Shin-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao. What I was saying is…that, I do not have feelings for someone like Kise."

"Shin-chan…uh…it's okay, y'know? It's your own choice who you like…it's just that…"

"Takao."

"I– uhm. Shin-chan…what…what would you do…" Takao didn't dare to look into Midorima's green eyes which were wide open, and almost exited. Almost. "what would you do…if I told you…" Takao's hands were shaking again. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "If I told you…that I like you?"

Midorima closed his eyes. How many times had he thought of this moment? Certainly too often. Finally…finally one of them had made the first step. But…towards what? What would happen now, what would–

"Shin-chan…?" Takao's still shaking voice sounded a little scared. What was he scared of? Wasn't it obvious that Midorima liked him? For the taller boy it was. But Takao? Did he know? It didn't seem like it. "Shin-chan…I am so sorry…" Midorima slowly reached for the dark haired boy's – who had already turned his back to him, half ashamed, half sorry – hand and took it. Takao's head was dragged around like by an invisible force. "Sh-Shin-chan? Y-you…" Once again, the raven haired boy lost his voice. Slowly, but with some time pretty determined, he took both of Midorima's hands and pulled the other boy's head that way slowly down towards his own. While over the last few minutes, he tried his best avoiding looking straight at him, he now looked right into his dark green eyes. He might not have said it directly…but Takao suddenly felt safe. Without loosen his look, he reached for Midorima's lips. Bit by bit, inch by inch. When they – finally – touched, Takao's eyes all by themselves and he had to go on the tip of his toes to keep the contact he had waited so long for. Because, _damn_, Shin-chan really was tall.


End file.
